L'affaire de l'arracheur de coeur
by Walkyrie
Summary: Entre l'arrivée d'une nouvelle collègue et un alien tueur semant la pagaille à New York , J a bien du mal à cacher ses sentiments à K . Les choses ne s'arrange pas quand il devient une proie du tueur . Voici ma première fanfic sur ce couple hors norme
1. Chapter 1

_Avant toute chose , cette fic se base sur la série MEN IN BLACK et non sur les films . La série a été diffusé à la fin des années 90 et finit vers 2004 si mes souvenirs sont bons . Dans cette série j'ai toujours trouvé que K paraissait beaucoup plus jeune que Tommy Lee Jones , environs 37 ou 40 ans .Enfin bref c'est partit pour une nouvelle série de fanfic slash avec en vedettes J et K nos Men in black préférés !_

 _Ah pour ceux qui n'ont pas vu la série c'est possible de la regarder en streaming ! Cette fanfic pourrait se situer entre la première et la seconde saison ._

 _L'affaire de l'arracheur de cœur_

 _Chapitre 1 : La nouvelle recrue_

« Votre attention s'il vous plaît cher aliens nous allons bientôt atterrir sur la planète Terre . La compagnie trans-céleste de la division 6 vous remercie d'avoir choisie notre compagnie et vous souhaite un agréable séjour sur Terre . »

_ Ah enfin ! Soupira Yasmina . Elle étira ses longues jambes duveteuses et ses oreilles de félins frissonnèrent de bien être . Yasmina est une félinide venant tout droit de la planète Osyria . Du haut de ses 16 ans et fraîchement diplômée de mécanique intersidérale avec option de physique quantique avancées , elle réalisait enfin son rêve : intégrer le MIB comme son père avant elle . En effet une bonne partie de son espèce avait vécut sur Terre il y a des milliers d'années , plus précisément en Égypte en tant que Dieux . Par exemple , Yasmina était une descendante direct de Bastet maîtresse des femmes et protectrice des maisons , la déesse à tête de chat . Son visage était comme celui d'un chat avec de Grands yeux vairons : un bleu et l'autre dorée . Un nez rose ,de hautes pommettes blanches et un pelage ambré .Sa crinière était noir avec de longues tresses . Elle avait des coussin-nés roses sur la paume des mains et des griffes rétractables noirs . Ses oreilles étaient longues et pointues comme celles d'un lynx . Pendant longtemps son père avaient collaboré avec le MIB et étaient très amis avec le directeur actuel Z . Il était le chef du secteur armements et technologies . Son rôle consistait entre autre , à créer , réparés et adapter les transports , les armes et tout autre technologies aliens . Yasmina avait ça dans le sang depuis qu'elle était un chaton et était fière de continuer l'œuvre de son père qui avait pris sa retraite il y a quelques années .

Par le hublot elle put entrevoir la ville de New York illuminée et fut éblouis par la hauteur des bâtiments .

« On dirait des tours de diamants . » Pensa-t-elle .

Le vaisseau atterrit sans encombres et les passagers furent redirigés vers le grand hall pour le contrôle des passeports .

C'était comme dans les souvenirs de son père : Un gigantesque hall blanc et jaune , des personnes habillées de noir et de longues files d'attentes d'extraterrestres . Sur une estrade devant un grand panneau , il y avait deux extraterrestres cyclopes se ressemblant comme deux gouttes d'eau qui pianotaient frénétiquement sur un clavier lumineux et colorés en discutant dans une langue qu'elle ne connaissait pas .

_ Au suivant ! Bonjour mademoiselle motif de la visite ? Déclara tout à coup l'humain devant elle .

_ Heu oui attendez … Je suis ici pour le travail . Répondit-elle en fouillant dans son sac . Elle en sortit un passeport et un papyrus dans une pochette en cuir .

L'homme en noir consulta le document et sourit .

_ Ah oui ! Vous êtes attendus . Je vais prévenir un agent supérieur si vous voulez bien patienter . Dit-il en lui indiquant un banc . Un peu perplexe la jeune créature alla s'asseoir . Elle ne s'ennuyait pas vraiment s'amusant à imaginer son père dans sa jeunesse dans ce fascinant endroit .Tout à coup des cris stridents lui firent tourner la tête vers quatre petits aliens jaunes et tordus qui suppliaient un jeune humain en tirant son costume . Yasmina trouva cet humain très beau : Grand et svelte , il avait la peau sombre comme la nuit .

_ Non les gars ! Pour la dernière fois je n'ai pas le temps de vous emmener à la réserve ! K m'attends ! Protestait énergiquement le jeune homme .

_ Oh allez J soit sympa !

_ Allez mon pote !

La félinide pouffa de rire . Elle ne remarqua pas la personne derrière elle .

_ Yasmina Bastet ?

Elle se retourna et vit debout derrière elle un humain grand , musclé, la peau clair avec des yeux bleus et des cheveux bruns .

_ Oui c'est moi .

_ Je suis l'agent K . Je suis content de te rencontrer.K nous attends dans son bureau .

_ merci . Heu je crois que votre collègue à besoin d'aide . Dit-elle en désignent J .

Elle remarqua que K eu un petit sourire qu'on aurait pu dire tendre .

_ C'est mon partenaire .. Eh J ! Notre nouvelle mécanicienne est arrivée !

A l'écoute de la voix grave de son collègue J se retourna vers eux et trébucha quand les créatures jaunes le relâchèrent . En une seconde K l'avait rejoint et attrapé dans ses bras avant qu'il n'eut touché le sol .Malgré le teint ébène du jeune agent Yasmina le vit clairement rougir .

_ Merci K … Dit-il gêné .

_ Je te présente Yasmina elle sera notre nouvelle responsable technologique. Yasmina je vous présente l'agent J . Reprit le brun en continuant de maintenir J par la taille .

_ Heu enchanté … l'agent sombre tendit la main vers la félinide qui la saisit avec joie . Elle connaissait la coutume terrienne qui consistait à serrait la main en signe de salutation .

_ Moi de même agent J . Je sens qu'on va bien s'entendre !

_ Une nouvelle !Cria un des petits alien

_ Et canon en plus ! Ajouta un autre .

_ Allons les Worms ! On est polit avec une fille je vous l'ai assez répété ! S'offusqua J .

Yasmina éclata de rire .

Accompagnés des deux partenaires elle monta au bureau de Z .

_ C'est une joie de vous avoir parmi nous Yasmina . Comment va votre père .

_ Très bien il vous fait d'ailleurs ses salutations . Et il s'excuse de n'avoir put m'accompagner mais sa santé ne lui permet plus d'aussi long voyages . J'ai tellement hâte de commencer mon travail ici .

_ Alors ne perdons pas de temps . Fiston faites visiter la base à mademoiselle Bastet . K Il y a eu une nouvelle victime à Brooklin . L'agent L est déjà sur place .

_ Encore le voleur de cœur ? Bien chef j'y vais .

« Le voleur de cœur ? » Se demanda Yasmina . Elle tourna son visage vers J et vit que malgré son faux air bougon , le jeune agent semblait clairement inquiet de ne pouvoir accompagner son collègue .

Alors qu'ils sortaient tout trois du bureau elle entendit J murmurer .

_ Fait attention à toi …

K se tourna vers son cadet et lui tapa gentiment sur l'épaule .

_ Ça ira l'Artiste .

J montra trois niveaux du MIB dont l'infirmerie , le garage et enfin la salle des technologies . En y arrivant les yeux de la félinide se remplirent d'étoiles et elle se mit à bondir partout d'excitation .

_ Je suis au paradis ! Regardez moi ces beautés ! Oh des canons lazer à fragmentations ! Et ça des capsules L50 avec freezer automatiques !

J ne put s'empêcher de rire .

_ On dirait que vous allez vous plaire ici .

En quelque bond elle se retrouva face à l'agent .

_ Oh que oui mon ami ! Et je vous promets qu'avec moi tout vos joujous vont être dorloté . Mais en attendant j'ai faim je vous propose d'aller déjeuner .

_ Avec plaisir je vais vous montrer la cafétéria .

Alors qu'ils déjeunaient , Yasmina s'aperçut que J semblait ailleurs . Il tortillait son plat avec sa fourchette , les yeux dans le vide . Il émit un soupir très lourd .

Yasmina comprit tout de suite qu'il pensait à K .

_ Allons J je suis sûre que K va bien! Si j'ai bien compris c'est un des meilleurs éléments du MIB . Si il y a un problème il ne fait aucun doute qu'il sera quoi faire .

J leva des yeux surpris vers elle et sourit .

_ Je le sais mais je ne peux pas m'empêcher de m'inquiéter . Le cas que nous traquons est très dangereux . Pensez donc , un alien qui arrache le cœur de de ses victimes et qui sait se faire aussi discret qu'une souris .

_ L'a-t-on déjà vu ? Demanda l'alien .

_ Non ce qui fait qu'on ne sait pas à quoi il ressemble .

_ Voilà qui est fâcheux .

Tout à coup il eut une grande agitation se fit autour d'eux .

_Qu'est ce qui se passe ? Demanda J à une jeune agent .

_ L'équipe est revenu de Brooklin ! L'agent K a été blessé .

A ces mots le jeune terrien devint pâle comme la mort . Il fixa Yasmina , tout deux se levèrent et foncèrent à l'infirmerie.

 _Et voilà le début de ma nouvelle fanfic sur le MIB . Désolé pour mes autres fanfics mais pour le moment je n'arrive pas à m'inspirer ._


	2. Chapter 2

_Chapitre 2:Aimer en silence_

A l'infirmerie on s'activait autour de l'agent K . Sur son torse , il y avait trois profondes griffures . Quand ils arrivèrent J et Yasmina furent reflué par les infirmiers .

_ Mais enfin qu'est ce qu'il s'est passé ?! Où est K ?! S'énerva J .

_ On a été attaqué . L'alien était encore sur place . Intervint L en arrivant vers eux .

En voyant le sang sur sa blouse J fit un effort monstrueux pour ne pas s'effondrer ce qui n'échappa ni à Yasmina ni à l'agent blonde .

_ Les blessures de l'agent K sont graves ? Demanda la félinide .

_ Heureusement non , mais c'est quand même sérieux . Au fait je suis l'agent L . Répondit-elle .

_ Yasmina Bastet la nouvelle responsable technologique .

J les écoutait à peine les mains posées sur la vitre il regardait de l'autre coté le corps inerte de son partenaire sur la table de soin . Une boule lui serrait la gorge . L'idée de perdre K lui était plus qu'insupportable . Il avait tellement envie de lui dire combien il l'aimait même si il savait que cet aveu lui vaudrait à la fois le renvoi du MIB , l'effacement de sa mémoire et pire encore le rejet de son ami . Il préférait souffrir en silence de cet amour interdit plutôt que de voir la haine et le dégoût dans les yeux bleus de l'homme qu'il aimait .

Il sentit la main de L se poser sur son épaule .

_ Ne t'inquiètes pas J . Il est costaud , ça ira mieux tout à l'heure .

J lui sourit en remerciement .

_ Mais comment c'est arrivé ? Demanda-t-il les pleurs se devinant dans sa voix .

_ On ne sait pas trop . On examinait la scène de crime . K s'est un peu éloigné dans une rue et brusquement on a entendu des rugissements et des tirs de blaster . Quand on est arrivé K gisait au sol et il y avait une énorme silhouette au dessus de lui . Il faisait sombre mais j'ai bien vu qu'elle était grande comme un cheval , quadrupède , des yeux jaunes et son museau ressemblait à celui d'un reptile . Peut-être un crocodile.

A la description de L Yasmina fronça les sourcils . Elle connaissait cette créature ou du moins elle pensait savoir .

_ Il faut que je vois Z .

_ Vous avez une idée ? Demanda L .

_ C'est possible .Mais je préfère voir Z en espérant que je me trompe . Ne vous inquiétez pas J je trouverai mon chemin restez . Il faut que vous soyez là au réveil de votre partenaire . Répondit Yasmina devinant que le jeune homme voulait rester .

Il lui donna un regard emplie de gratitude .

L retourna à son patient et il s'assit dans la salle d'attente . Les minutes devinrent des heures . J eu l'impression qu'une éternité s'écoulait .

« K … Revient K je t'en supplies … ne me laisse pas … Je t'aime. »

Dans le bureau de Z Yasmina exposait sa théorie .

_ Je crois que votre voleur de cœur est une Ammout . Ou plutôt qu'elle est de leur famille .Expliqua Yasmina .

_ Une ammout ? Demanda le directeur perplexe .

_ Vous les terriens , avaient gardé cette créature dans vos souvenirs . En Egypte ancienne elle était considérée comme la dévoreuse des morts . Quand les âmes des défunts passaient devant les dieux , on les exposaient à un test : La pesée du cœur . Anubis posait sur chaque cotées d'une grande balance le cœur du défunt et une plume sacrée . Et si le cœur du défunt était plus lourd que la plume c'est que son âme était damnée . Alors Ammut dévorait le cœur . Bien sûr la réalité était tout autre . Les Ammut sont des prédateurs dangereux le goût de la viande terrienne les rendaient fous . C'est une des raisons pour laquelle on a quitté la Terre et qu'on a renoncé à nos avantages chez vous . Mais il arrive que des Ammut aillent sur d'autre planètes pour chasser . Il est fort possible que l'une d'entre elle est choisie la terre comme terrain de chasse .

_ Elle n'a fait que 4 victimes pour le moment et les cœurs humains , c'est pas très gros . Elle est sûrement affamés .

_ Non sinon ce serait une horrible boucherie . Mais je pense qu'on a affaire à pire .

_ Qu'est ce qui pourrait être pire ? Demanda Z .

_ Une Ammut qui cherche une saveur de cœur spéciale . Répondit Yasmina avec angoisse .

Pendant ce temps , L vint voir J et lui dit qu'il pouvait aller au chevet de K . Le jeune agent n'en demanda pas plus . En voyant K dans le lit de l'infirmerie endormis et pale , il sentit son cœur se serrer . Il connaissait surtout K fort , calme et toujours inflexible peut importe les circonstances. Ainsi couché il lui semblait si fragile . Il alla s'asseoir prés du lit et contempla le visage de son ami . K semblait plus paisible endormis et J dut faire un effort monumental pour ne pas l'embrasser ne serait-ce sur la joue . Il avait envie de se donner des claques .

« Bon sang J à quoi tu penses … K est blessé et je ne pense qu'à mes malheurs . Je suis vraiment égoïste ! »

Il essuya rageusement les larmes qui perlaient au coin de ses yeux et saisit doucement la main calleuse de son ami la caressant du pouce .

_ Ça va aller mon vieux … Reposes toi on va attraper cette bestiole . Pendant ce temps guéris … Murmura-t-il tendrement . Du coin de l'œil L les observait attendrie .

Comme tout le reste de la base , malheureusement pour J , elle avait deviné les sentiments du jeune noir pour son partenaire .Curieusement ,personne dans la base n'osait dire quoi que ce soit qui aurait put lui apporter des problèmes . L se disait qu'il était fort possible que comme elle même les autres membres du MIB espéraient qu'au fond J ait le courage d'ouvrir son cœur à K et que , peut-être cela changerait beaucoup de choses au sein de la froide agence .

De plus L était persuadée que les sentiments de J était réciproque . Elle en était venu à cette conclusion rien qu'en observant le comportement du super agent : Toujours à couver J du regard , toujours à le protéger et surtout toujours cette manière de le regarder à la fois tendre et possessive . Cela l'amusait en sachant que J et K étaient totalement différent l'un de l'autre .

« Les opposés s'attirent. » Pensa-t-elle .

K cligna des yeux et eu l'impression de s'être prit un vaisseau mère en pleine figure . Il comprit vite qu'il était à l'infirmerie du MIB et remercia mentalement L de lui avoir une fois de plus sauvé la peau . En tournant la tête il trouva J assis à ses cotés , la tête posée entre ses bras sur le matelas et profondément endormit . Il sourit attendris et émus par la présence de son ami . Devant l'aspect d'enfant endormit et fragile de son partenaire K crut sentir son cœur fondre . Lorsqu'il s'était rendu compte qu'il était tombé amoureux de la jeune recrue , il en avait été le premier surprit . Il savait mieux que personne ce qui lui arriverait à lui où pire à J si les fondateurs du MIB venaient à savoir qu'un agent était atteint par la maladie d'amour : Etre viré et bien sûr neuralizé . C'était cruel certes mais si K savait une chose c'est que l'amour peut mener à des choix terribles . L'agent avait parfaitement conscience que pour J il serait prêt à trahir le MIB sans hésitation . Voulant éloigner ces pensées tristes K leva la main et alla caressait doucement la fine chevelure de son cadet . J bougea un peu et émit un ronronnement ce qui amusa le plus âgé . Ses doigts dérivèrent jusqu'au front du jeune homme et à ses joues . C'est à cet instant que J ouvrit doucement les yeux . K imperturbable , en apparence, stoppa sa caresse .

_ K ?

_ Salut Junior … Dit l'agent d'une façon plus tendre qu'il ne l'aurait voulut . J sourit de toute ses dents .

_ Enfin tu es réveillé ! Je commençais à me demander si j'allais pas avoir un nouveau partenaire ! Ria-t-il . Mais au fond J se retenait de ne pas se jeter au cou de son amour .

K toucha le nez de J avec son index .

_ Je suis plus coriace que tu ne l'imagines .

Le jeune agent rougit .

C'est alors que L entra dans la pièce accompagnée de Z et Yasmina .

_ Ah K content de vous voir de nouveau parmi nous . On a justement des information s sur notre affaires qui pourraient être intéressantes . Déclara le directeur .

_ Oui bon enfin c'est plus une hypothèse . Ajouta Yasmina .

La félinide exposa sa théorie sur la bête qui avait attaqué K .

_ Je pense que tu as raison Yasmina . La créature qui m' a attaqué ressemblait à cette description . Par contre je ne crois qu'elle m'est attaquée pour se nourrir .

_ Z si cette créature choisit ses victimes en fonction de leur cœurs . Peut-être devrait-on étudier leurs profils . Proposa J même si il savait que son idée avait peu de chance d'aboutir .

A sa grande surprise , K appuya son idée .

_ L'artiste a raison . Pour l'instant c'est notre seule piste . Yasmina est-ce que cette Ammut peut changer d'apparence ?

_ Oui c'est possible comme moi je peux me transformer en un de vos chats . Mais les Ammut c'est différent , pour mettre leur proies en confiance elles peuvent se changer en un être qu'elles connaissent .

_ Alors nous devons explorer cette piste . Dit K en essayant de se lever mais il se crispa de douleur .

_ K tu ne peux pas te lever , tes blessures ne sont pas guéris . Rétorqua J en le repoussant gentiment sur le lit .

_ Le petit à raison K , vous n'êtes pas encore en état . L'artiste puisque c'est votre idée vous allez faire des recherches sur les victimes et vous nous communiquerez toutes les demi heures . Déclara le directeur .

J ne savait quoi penser . Il n'aimait pas partir en mission en solo . Néanmoins il préférait savoir K en train de se reposer plutôt que sur le terrain .

K quant à lui poussa un soupir de frustration .

_ Très bien … Mais t'as intérêts à faire attention ! Dit-il en se tournant vers son partenaire . Yasmina sourit .

_ Ne t'inquiètes pas je ferais attention . Répliqua-t-il avec son éternel sourire .

De son coté , Yasmina se dit que pour une première journée de travail , c'était plutôt mouvementée .

 _Et voilà la suite . Désolée si c'est ça manque de piquant mais j'ai eu du mal pour celui ci ._


	3. Chapter 3

_3 Désir dangereux_

N'ayant toujours pas le droit d'emprunter la LTD l'agent J eu tout de même l'autorisation d'emprunter la toute dernière moto électrique , qui avait en autre , les mêmes petits bonus que la voiture .

J passa la fin de la journée à rendre visite aux familles des victimes pour récolter des infos et les communiquer à la base .

Alors que le soleil se couchait , il rentra chez lui .

Allongé dans son lit il pensait à K espérant qu'il allait bientôt revenir sur le terrain avec lui .

Il pensa aussi aux victimes : Le point communs entre toutes est qu'elles étaient toutes amoureuses d'une personnes de leurs entourages et qu'elles gardaient cet amour secret .

Le jeune agent avait de la peine pour ces personnes . Mourir sans pouvoir avouer son amour à quelqu'un était une chose à laquelle il s'était préparé . Il lui arriver d'ailleurs d'avoir envie de mourir tant son secret lui faisait mal .

Épuisé il s'endormit . Cependant il n'avait pas vu qu'il avait été suivit.

De son coté Yasmina avait pris possession de ses quartiers au MIB . Trop excitée pour dormir elle se mit en tête de mettre au point un filet électrique , histoire de d'aider du mieux qu'elle pouvait ses nouveaux amis .

« En tout cas je ne m'ennuies pas ici ! Quand je vais raconter ça à papa ... »

Sentant le sommeil la gagner , elle consentit à regagner ses appartements . En passant par le hall elle fut surprise de voir de la lumière dans la salle des archives à cet étage . En y entrant elle découvrit K en train de consulter les informations que J avait envoyé au MIB . Il faisait également des recherches sur les Ammuts dans la galaxie .

_ Si l'agent L savait que vous travaillez au lieu de vous reposer je ne donnerais pas cher de votre peau . Déclara-t-elle .

_ Elle serait capable de m'opérer sans m'anesthésier . Répondit le brun sans lever les yeux de ses notes .Yasmina sourit .Elle alla s'asseoir sur le coin du bureau où était le terrien . Elle consulta les infos de J .

_ J a fait du très bon travail. Il est doué dans ce qu'il fait .

_ Il était policier avant . C'est une des meilleure recrue qu'on est eu .

_ Ça lui ferait sûrement plaisir que vous lui disiez ça .

_ Il le sait que je suis fier de lui . Répliqua K toujours sur un ton calme et posé .

_ J'ai l'impression que vous l'aimez beaucoup .

Cette fois ci K ne répliqua pas mais il leva vers la félinide un regard bleu où elle y lut clairement une profonde inquiétude .

_ Les relations intimes sont interdites au sein de l'agence . Je ne veux pas qui lui arrive quoi que soit . Il considère cet endroit comme sa maison .

_ Donc vous l'aimez … Et vous êtes prêts à garder ce secret jusqu'à la fin … Vous êtes vraiment difficile en amour vous les terriens . Pourtant même les dieux savent que malgré les dangers , ce sentiment est un trésor … C'est comme ces pauvres gens … L'Ammut les as attaquer et elles n'auront jamais l'occasion de parler à leur âmes … Yasmina ne finit pas sa phrase . Elle eu une révélation . Ce que K remarqua .

_ Que se passe-t-il ?

_ Est ce que vous savez que la chair d'un cœur à un goût différent selon l'émotion qui le domine ? Et il s'avère que plus le cœur est emplit d'amour et de désir plus sa saveur est incomparable .

_ Comment vous savez ça ?

_ Simplement agent K parce que mon espèce elle même consomme de la viande et comme tout plat des cœurs . Cependant il nous est fort recommandé de ne pas déguster de chair qui contient un fort sentiment comme l'amour , le désir ou encore la haine … Simplement parce que ça peut devenir une obsession .

_ Alors on aurait affaire à une Ammut gourmet et en manque ?

_ Je crains que oui .Et je crois que ce qu'elle recherche c'est le goût de l'amour et du désespoir le plus concentré possible . Regardez toutes les victimes étaient des personnes amoureuses sans pouvoir l'avouer.

_ Mais comment peut-elle les repérer ?

_ A l'odeur . Elle a un système olfactif très aiguisé . Elle repaire ses proies , identifie la cible de leurs phéromone , prend l'apparence de l'être aimé pour les piéger et au moment le plus intime , elle attaque . Agent K ma question va vous paraître impolis et

j'en suis désolé mais est ce que l'Ammut avait pris l'apparence de J ?

_ Non … Elle m'a sauté dessus c'est tout .

_ Alors elle ne chassait pas . Les Ammut préfèrent attaquer des proies isolées .Elle va se mettre en quête d'une nouvelle victime. Pour cela elle va se servir de tout les phéromones qu'elle à sentit pour la choisir …. Oh non ! Le souffle de Yasmina se bloqua dans sa gorge .

K ne sembla pas comprendre .

_ Quoi ?

_ On a pas le temps il faut aller chez J et vite ! Prévenez L et Z ! Il faut que j'aille chercher quelque chose !

_ Chez J ? Mais pourquoi lui ? Demanda K inquiet .

_ Non mais je rêve ! Vous manquez cruellement de perspicacités ! J'vois vraiment pas ce qu'il vous trouve ! Vociféra l'alien en courant à travers le hall laissant un K complètement à l'ouest .

J fut surprit d'être réveillé par sa sonnette . Il regarda son réveil : il était 5 heures du matin . Surprit et un peu agacé . Il se leva prit la peine de mettre sa chemise , puisqu'il était en boxer , et alla regarder à travers le judas . Sa surprise fut total quand il vit que c'était K . Il ouvrit la porte .

_ Salut .

_ K qu'est ce que tu fais ici ? Tu devrais te reposer . Ta blessure …

_ Je vais bien . Je suis venu voir si toi tu allais bien . Dit l'agent brun en entrant .

_ Heu oui … Un peu fatigué mais je suis content les informations récoltées vont nous être utile . J essayait de ne pas montrer à quel point la situation le gênait . K l'homme de sa vie était dans son appartement avec lui à moitié nu ! Il pensa avoir des hallucination car il crut voir son partenaire sourire .

_ J si tu savais à quel point tu es adorable ainsi … Déclara K sur un ton assez ensorcelant . Le jeune homme rougit jusqu'à la racine de ses cheveux .

_ Que … Quoi … ?

_ Je suis conscient que mon attitude envers toi a été assez cruel … Je n'avais pas comprit à quel point tes sentiments étaient forts …

Tout en parlant l'aîné s'approcha lentement du plus jeune qui , lui se mit à reculer.

_ Mes sentiments … ? Je ne comprends pas … Oh non K ! Tu as deviné ?! J sentit les larmes lui monter aux yeux . Son monde s'écroulait .

Il sentit deux mains se poser sur ses hanches et plongea son regard dans le bleu intense des yeux de son amour . Avant qu'il n'est put dire quoi que soit les lèvres de son partenaire se posèrent sur les siennes .

J était complètement désarçonné . K l'embrassait ! Son rêve devenait réalité ! Ou peut-être rêvait-il encore ? Si c'était le cas il souhaitait ne jamais se réveiller .Il enroula ses bras autour du cou de son futur amant et répondit tendrement à son baiser .K retira la chemise de J et sa propre veste sans rompre le baiser . Il plaqua J contre le mur soulevant une de ses jambes contre sa taille . Il lâcha les lèvres de J pour descendre vers le cou de cygne du jeune homme .Ses mains se promenaient sinueusement sur la peau d'ébène , faisant perdre tout repaires au plus jeune . J poussa un cri de surprise quand K lui saisit les fesses pour le soulever et le transporter jusqu'au canapé de la pièce à vivre de l'appartement .J se retrouva allongé sur le sofa avec K au dessus de lui le regardant intensément .Se rendant compte que l'homme de ses rêves allait lui faire l'amour il sentit que son cœur allait exploser . La main de K sur son visage le ramena à la réalité .

_ Ça va aller bébé … Ça va aller ...

Il se penche sur le jeune homme et l'embrasse tendrement . J s'abandonna totalement aux mains baladeuses . Il frémit de plaisir en sentant les doigts de son partenaires taquiner ses tétons , glisser le long de ses pectoraux , caresser son ventre .

Le jeune noir était en extase . Mais tout à coup K saisit violemment les hanches de son cadet et les serra si fort que la douleur fut intense .

J poussa un cri de douleur .

_ K ?! Ça fait mal ! Arrête !

Mais K ne dit rien . J commença à avoir peur car jamais K ne lui aurait mal ainsi . Il s'aperçut avec horreur que ses yeux avaient virer aux jaunes et que sa bouche se tordit d'un rictus horrible garnit de dents en poignard .

_ Quoi ? Tu n'aime pas ça ? Moi si je commence seulement à m'amuser ! Grogna la bête tandis que ses griffes , semblables à celles d'un lion , s'enfoncèrent dans la chaire du jeune homme .

J cria et tenta de se dégager de la poigne d'acier du monstre mais en vint . Le dos du monstre se couvrit de poil et il rugit de plaisir .

_ Lâches moi saloperie ! Cria J en se débattant .

_ J'ai eu raison de te suivre ! Tu as une odeur divine et je suis sûr que ton cœur est tout aussi délicieux !

J se sentit perdu . Il avait peur et tellement honte ! Comment avait-il put être aussi bête ? Il savait pourtant que jamais K ne l'aimerait ainsi … Et il allait mourir sans lui avoir dit . Il pleura de peur et de rage alors que les griffes de l'alien entamèrent la chaire de son torse .

Tout à coup de grands coups à la porte stoppèrent l'Ammut dans son geste . La porte explosa et on vit entrer plusieurs hommes en noir avec en autre L , Yasmina sous une forme de chat , qui reprit sa forme en entrant dans l'appartement et K . En voyant la scène , pour la première fois le super agent perdit son calme .

_ Ôtes tes sales pattes de J tout de suite ! Hurla-t-il en pointant son arme à lazer électrique sur lui . L'ammut rugit furieusement en relâchant J et en bondissant sur le groupe . Elle se dressa sur ses pattes arrières, semblables à celles d'un hippopotame se qui fit qu'elle devait mesurer dans les 2 mètres . Son horrible gueule de crocodile étira un rictus démoniaque .

_ Comme c'est mignon ! Voici mon dessert et une félinide comme digestif !

_ Bouffe moi ça ! Persifla Yasmina en tirant avec son filet électrique .

Malheureusement il suffit de quelque coups de griffes pour que l'alien se débarrasse du filet .

En voyant le nombres d'agents armés , l'ammut fit volt face et fuit par la fenêtre en la fracassant .

_ Occupez vous de J ! Je pars sur ses talons ! Vous autre avec moi ! Hurla Yasmina en bondissant par la fenêtre .

K rangea son arme et se précipita vers le sofa où J était toujours étendu . Il était paralysée par la peur et la douleur . En voyant sa blessure , K se dépêcha de retirer sa veste et se la poser sur la hanche de son partenaire . J poussa un petit cri plaintif et K l'attrapa dans ses bras .

_ J … J calme toi … C'est finit … Murmura-t-il tendrement .

_ K ? K .. . ! le jeune agent éclata en sanglot et sauta au cou de son ami en tremblant . Il avait tellement honte . Il voulait s'enfuir et se cacher . Mais il avait besoin de K . De la chaleur de ses bras , de l'intensité rassurante de sa présence .

_ Ça va aller … Il est partit … Tu es en sécurité …

_ Je suis désolé ! Je suis désolé K … Sanglotait le jeune homme . K prit son visage entre ses mains et le força à le regarder .

_ Ne sois pas désolé … Tu n'as rien fait de mal ! Tu m'as bien compris ? Dit-il fermement .

J essaya de soutenir son regard mais il sentit ses forces l'abandonner et s'évanouit dans les bras de son aîné . K crut que son cœur se brisait face à la souffrance de son tendre amour . Il le serra dans ses bras avec toute l'affection qu'il pouvait , se fichant complètement de la présence de ses collègues et couvrit son front de baisers rassurants .

Yasmina bondissait de toits en toits tentant de rattraper l'ammut mais en vint . Epuisée pas sa course poursuite elle stoppa et contempla le soleil levant .

_ Et merde ! Grogna-t-elle .


	4. Chapter 4

_4 Traque infernale_

Cette fois ci c'était J qui se trouvait à l'infirmerie et K qui attendait à coté .A travers la

vitre il regardait L soigner avec douceur la blessure du jeune homme . Il avait reprit ses esprits mais n'avait pas prononcé un mot depuis leur retour . Il fuyait K du regard et pourtant il avait eu beaucoup de mal à se séparer de son partenaire quand il fallut le soigner .

Ses pensées se bousculaient dans sa tête : La scène à laquelle il avait assisté lui avait clairement fait comprendre que J l'aimait et cela le rendait heureux . Mais il était également furieux : un de n'avoir pas put protéger son trésor et deux contre cette horrible bête qui avait osé le toucher .

Ici il avait l'impression de ne pouvoir pas aider J . Il se rendit dans le bureau de Z où Yasmina s'y trouvait déjà et faisait son rapport .

_ Comment va le petit ? Demanda Z . Cette question donna à l'alien l'envie de lui coller une baffe .

_ Ses blessures ne sont pas trop graves . Répondit K imperturbable .

_ Yasmina a poursuivit L'ammut mais il semblerait qu'il se soit volatilisé .

_ Avec toutes les odeurs du matin je n'ai pas put suivre sa piste . Mais il y avait de l'ADN sur la fenêtre .Je l'ai donné aux jumeaux pour qu'il repaire l'ammut avec le satellite .

_ Pourvut qu'ils le trouvent vite . Je n'ose imaginer comment elle doit être .Dit Z.

_ Folle de rage , affamée et en manque . Décrivit la félinide sur un ton ironique .

Tout à coup les jumeaux s'agitèrent . Le trio descendit les voir .

L'étrange duo se mirent à discutèrent dans leur étrange langage .

_ L'ammut à été repérer sur le port là où sont entassés les contenaires en partance .

Traduisit Z .

Il n'en fallut pas plus pour K qui tourna les talons .

_ Où est ce que vous comptez aller ? Demanda Yasmina .

_ Faire la peau à cette ordure !

_ K non J a besoin de vous ! Répliqua Yasmina en l'attrapant par le bras .

_ Yasmina dans mon état actuel je risque plus de lui faire peur . Et cette affaire est également personnelle .

_ C'est pas vrai ! Au contraire J a besoin que vous soyez là !

_ Vas y K ! On prendra soin du petit . Mais contacte nous toute les heures !

_ Merci Z …

Yasmina , furieuse se retourna vers le directeur.

_Tout ça c'est la faute de votre stupide règle !

_ Heu … laquelle ?

_ Celle qui interdit les relations au sein du MIB sous peine de sanctions sévères ! Vous imaginez le stress et la peur que cela engendre le fait d'interdire le moindre sentiment tendre ici !?

Z la regarda comme si il ne comprenait rien .

_ Mais … Cette règle n'est plus en vigueur depuis des années . Depuis 1969 en fait .

_ Quoi ?! Mais elle est toujours présente dans vos manuels ! Non mais je rêve ! C'est typique des terriens ça ! Jamais à jour dans leur infos ! Ronchonna-t-elle en se dirigeant vers l'infirmerie .

Assis sur son lit , les jambes ramenées en dessous de son menton , J était aussi silencieux qu'un mort . Il avait le cœur brisé . Ce n'était pas le traumatisme de l'attaque qui lui pesait mais le fait que K l'ait vu et surtout qu'il est comprit . L avait prit le temps de lui expliquer la technique de chasse de l'ammut ce qui contribuait à son désespoir . K connaissait donc ses vrais sentiments . Il avait l'impression de tout perdre : Sa maison , son travail , ses amis et l'amour de sa vie . En un sens il n'espérait plus qu'une chose être neuralizer au plus vite pour que sa souffrance cesse .

Yasmina le vit de l'autre coté de la vitre et alla voir L .

_ Je n'ose pas imaginer ce qu'il a dans la tête à cet instant …

_ Je suis de votre avis : Ses sentiments révélés, la menace d'être bientôt viré …

_ Il ne sera pas viré encore moins neuralizer .

_ Comment ça ? Demanda le docteur .

Yasmina lui raconta sa découverte . L éclata de rire.

_ Au moins on va pouvoir le rassurer là dessus .

_ Ce n'est pas encore terminer il faut enfin le coller avec K . D'ailleurs où est-il ?

_A votre avis ? Cet imbécile est partit sur les traces de l'Ammut tout seul .

_ Oh non ! Dit L en se frappant le front .

_ Il faut que j'aille le rejoindre vite mais avant je dois parler à J .

_ Je pars devant . Un médecin nous sera sûrement utile et je vais réunir une équipe .

Yasmina entra dans l'infirmerie . Bien qu'ayant remarquée sa présence , J n'avait pas bougé d'un cil .

Elle alla s'asseoir à coté de lui sur le lit .

Le silence était pesant .

_ K est furieux ? C'est pour ça qu'il n'est pas encore venu me parler ? Demanda tout à coup le jeune homme sur le même ton qu'aurait eu un enfant punis .

_ Il est furieux mais pas contre vous ...Et si il n'est pas là … C'est qu'il a besoin de calmer cette colère . Il ne veut pas vous effrayer . Expliqua gentiment l'alien .

J sourit avec tendresse et essuya ses yeux humides .

_ Je le reconnais bien là … Peut-être que c'est mieux comme ça . Je n'aurais pas supporter de le regarder dans les yeux avant qu'on me renvois .

_ A ce propos J , il s'avère que vous ne serez ni virer , ni vous neuralizer d'ailleurs . Z m'a dit que cette règle n'est plus en rigueur depuis 1969 .

_ Quoi ?! S'étrangla J .

_ Eh oui ! J'imagine la tête du reste du personnel quand il va l'annoncer . Enfin bref vous n'avez rien à craindre de ce coté .

Pour le jeune agent la surprise était de taille . Ainsi que son soulagement.

_ Alors ça si je m'y attendais … Mais ça ne changera sûrement pas le fait que je serais mit en équipe avec un nouveau partenaire … K ne voudra pas rester avec moi …

Yasmina commença à s'agacer de ces deux amoureux aussi têtus et bornés l'un que l'autre .

_ Bon sang J ! Il ne vous est jamais venu à l'esprit que K pouvait lui aussi être amoureux de vous !?

J la regarda avec des yeux en soucoupes .

_ Je … Mais qu'est ce qu'il me trouverai ? Demanda-t-il .

_ Bon ça suffit ! Je vais le chercher ! Vous ne bougez pas de cette chambre !

Elle bondit sur ses pattes et quitta la pièce laissant J complètement médusé .

Pendant ce temps , K parcourait les contenaires avec prudence .Attentif au moindres bruit , à la moindre ombre . Il n'espérait qu'une chose : réduire en bouillie ce monstre pour revenir vite auprès de J .

_ K ? Appela une voix derrière lui .

Il se retourna pour se retrouver face à J . Mais le jeune homme eu à peine le temps de faire un pas que son aîné lui tira dessus avec son arme à plasma électrique .

Il chancela et tomba au sol sous l'œil impassible du brun .

_ Sérieux ? … Je connais J par cœur et je sais qu'à cet instant , il est trop apeuré et honteux pour partir à ta poursuite … C'est d'ailleurs pour ça que je vais te faire passer un sale quart d'heure ! Grogna-t-il .

Le double de J émit un ricanement sournois en se relevant péniblement . Le coup avait brûlé son épaule droit . Malgré son apparence , ses yeux avaient retrouvé leurs aspect originels et ses dents pointus étaient visible .

_ Comme c'est touchant ! Le preux chevalier en costume noir vient venger l'honneur de son jouvenceau ! Allons remet toi je n'ai pas put aller jusqu'au bout avec lui ! Ce qui est agaçant c'est qu'à présent ni son cœur ni le tien n'ont plus cette saveur si parfumée qui m'attirait …

K serra les dents . Il voulut lui tirer à nouveau mais se retrouva plaquer au sol par l'alien , projetant l'arme un peu plus loin .

_ Lâche moi saleté!Grogna K férocement en ce débattant . Mais contrairement au vrai J , son double lui était plus costaud .

_ Allons , allons … Ne sois pas si froid avec moi … Dis toi qu'avant de mourir , je pourrais t'offrir un délicieux moment sous les traits de l'élu de ton cœur . Ronronna le monstre . Sa main griffus descendit jusqu'à l'entrejambe de K . L'agent se sentit honteux quand un frisson de plaisir lui remonta dans l'échine .

Avant que l'ammut n'est put aller plus loin elle prit un violent coup à l'arrière du crâne qui la sépara de K . En levant la tête l'agent reconnu Yasmina tenant une barre de fer . L'ammut sonnée tenta de se relever mais la félinide bondit sur elle et lui asséna un autre coup avec toute sa force . K en profita pour récupérer son arme et mit en joue l'alien avant de tirer . Le choc envoya l'ammut valdinguer contre un des contenaires . Yasmina se précipita vers l'agent pour le soutenir car sa blessure s'était ré ouverte .

_ Ça va ? Je suis venu en renfort ! On ferait mieux de filer !

_ Ils faut contacter le MIB !

_ Ils savent déjà que nous sommes là . Votre blessure saigne je dois vous mettre à l'abri .

K voulut protester mais la douleur lui fit ravaler sa fierté . C'est alors qu'avec un rugissement l'énorme silhouette de l'ammut se redressa folle furieuse .

_ Tirons nous ! Hurla le super agent .

Yasmina , en accord cette idée , se mit à courir du mieux qu'elle pouvait tout en soutenant son ami qui essayait tant bien que mal à tenir sur ses jambes .Ils coururent à perdre haleine à travers le dédale de fer . Mais ils se retrouvèrent dans un cul de sac .

_ Ah super ! C'est vraiment notre journée ! Grogna K .

_ Il est pas question que je vous ramène à J en morceaux ! Siffla Yasmina en aidant l'agent à s'asseoir contre le mur de fer .

_ Qu'est ce que tu fais ?!

_ Vous oubliez que je viens du même monde que l'ammut …Dit la félinide en se retournant face au monstre que venait de les rattraper .

Sous les yeux de K , dans un craquement d'os et de vêtements , le corps de Yasmina doubla de volume , ses griffes devinrent aussi longues que des couteaux, ses crocs s'allongèrent comme ceux d'un smilodon . A cet instant elle ressemblait à un fauve sortit d'un cauchemar . Avec une force de titan elle se jeta de tout son poids sur l'ammut . Le choc fut si fort que le sol trembla tandis que Yasmina poussait de toute ses forces pour éloigner le monstre de de l'agent . Pendant ce temps K en se relevant péniblement chercha un moyen d'aider son amie . Mais avec sa blessure la seule chose qu'il pouvait tenter de faire c'était de retrouver son arme .Il profita de la terrible empoignade des deux créatures pour retourner sur ses pas , ayant bien sûr une très bonne mémoire .

Ce fut une bonne surprise quand il tomba sur l'agent L et l'équipe venu en renfort . Son amie vint à sa rencontre pour le soutenir .

_ Qu'est ce qui c'est passé ?! Où est Yasmina ?

_ En train de se battre avec l'ammut ! Un bon conseil ne tirez pas sur le chat géant ! Répondit K .

_ Quoi ?! S'étonna un des jeunes agents . Mais étant du MIB ils ne posèrent pas plus de questions . Arrivés à la hauteur des deux combattants tous eurent un temps d'arrêt

devant la violence de la bataille avant de se ressaisir et de mettre en joue leur ennemis .Yasmina qui les avait vu arriver , eu juste le temps de s'écarter de son adversaire avant que l'équipe ne tire sur l'ammut au fusil réfrigérant figeant l'alien dans la glace .

_ Bien joué les garçons ! Emballez la et ramenez la au MIB . Ordonna L . Entre temps Yasmina avait reprit son apparence de chat .

_ Tu nous avais caché un tel talent … Dit K avec reconnaissance .

_ Généralement on évite de se montrer ainsi pour éviter la panique … On trouve ça assez indécent sur ma planète . En attendant je dois rester sous cette forme à moins que vous vouliez que je traverse la ville … à poil si je puis dire .Sourit malicieusement la félinide .

_ En tout cas ,heureuse que cette histoire soit finit . Je vais rentrer avec les garçons et faire mon rapport K tu rentre avec moi , il faut que je refasse tes poings de sutures .

Déclara L .

_ Non il faut que je passe d'abord chez J … Le temps que son appartement soit remit en état il dormira chez moi … Il lui faudra des affaires de rechanges … Protesta le super agent en essayant de rester impassible . Mais la rougeur sur ses joues trahissait son embarras . Yasmina et L échangèrent un sourire amusé mais savaient que la moindre remarque leur vaudrait un séjour sur la lune offert par un K certainement agressif .

 _Et voilà la suite ! Désolée pour l'attente ._


	5. Chapter 5

_5 Révélations tendres_

K n'accepta de retourner au MIB qu'après avoir donné une liste très précise à l'un des agents des effets à prendre chez J lui indiquant , au passage , que si il oubliait quoi que soit ou qu'il ne prenait pas les bons effets il le pulvériserait et jetterait ses restes dans l'espace intersidérale .

Autant dire que les menaces du super agent firent leur effet .

Au MIB la réussite de la capture fut accueillit avec joie et allégresse .L'ammut toujours dans son cocon de glace fut mise en quarantaine en attendant qu'une navette l'emmène dans l'un des meilleurs pénitencier de l'univers .

A l'infirmerie J , avait obéit à Yasmina et paradoxalement à Z , et n'avait pas bougé de son lit . Lorsqu'il vit entrer L et Yasmina soutenant K son cœur manqua un battement .

_ K ?! Qu'est ce qui c'est passé ?! Demanda-t-il en se précipitant vers son partenaire pour l'aider à s'asseoir sur un des lit . L alla préparer de quoi nettoyer et refermer la blessure du super agent .

_ Ne vous inquiétez pas J c'est moins pire qu'il n'y paraît . Et bonne nouvelle l'ammut et figée dans la glace et prête a être embarquer pour le pénitencier le plus sécurisé qui soit .Le rassura Yasmina .

Mais J l'écoutez à peine les yeux figés sur la blessure de son ami . Il tremblait de tout son corps et se sentait coupable .

_ C'est ma faute … Murmura-t-il les larmes aux yeux .Je te demande pardon K … Si j'avais été plus prudent …

Ses pleurs fendirent le cœur de son ami . Il saisit la main du jeune homme et le tira doucement vers lui . Celui ci de son autre main tentait tant bien que mal que cacher ses yeux baignés de larmes .

_ J … Regardes moi … Lui ordonna-t-il avec tendresse .

Le jeune ébène obéit essayant de toute ses forces de ne pas ressembler à un enfant apeuré .

_Tu te souviens de ce que je t'ai dit ? Tu n'as rien fait de mal … Et je te promets que ce monstre ne te touchera plus . Déclara-t-il en prenant le jeune homme par la hanche qui n'était pas blessé et le rapprochant encore plus jusqu'à coller sa tête contre le ventre de son aimé .Ce fut trop pour J qui laissa sortir ses émotions . Enlaçant les épaules de K et pleura de soulagement sous l'œil attendrit de Yasmina et L .

Quelques minutes plus tard , L finit de soigner la blessure de K et le jeune agent qui été allé chez J apporta les affaires demandé . J se demanda d'ailleurs pourquoi il avait l'air si effrayé . Cependant quand K lui demanda de venir vivre chez lui , son partenaire pensa s'évanouir .

Depuis son bureau , Z qui avait donné son congé à K et J pendant une semaine regardait avec amusement le duo quittait le MIB l'aîné tenant le plus jeune par la main . Yasmina qui était venu faire le rapport pour K se joint à lui .

_ On dirait que vous regrettez … ? Remarqua-t-elle .

_ Pas du tout mais je ne peux pas m'empêcher d'être inquiet . Après tout changement peut avoir des conséquences .

_ Je croyais que vous faisiez confiance à vos agents .

_ Bien sûr que oui . Peut-être que vous avez raison je m'en fait trop . Et puis a présent ces deux là ont une motivation de taille … Soupira le vieil agent .

_ Oh ce n'est pas terminé ! Maintenant il faut qu'ils officialisent et on ne sera rien tant qu'ils ne seront pas revenus de leur semaine de congés .

_ Les jumeaux commencent déjà à prendre les paris . Beaucoup sont pour le fait qu'ils auront consommés dés demain . Mais je connais K , il est délicat et ne poussera jamais J . Personnellement je paris que ce sera dans trois jours .Ricana le directeur dans sa barbe .

Yasmina le regarda avec stupeur avant de s'esclaffer .

_ Décidément j'adore le MIB . Allez je vous suis ! Dans trois jours K et J consommeront leur amour !

Dans la LTD l'ambiance était tendue . J sentait que son cœur allait éclater . Il se sentait perdu . Déjà il avait du mal à comprendre l'attitude de K . Il était comme d'habitude , du moins comme d'habitude selon J . Avec le temps le jeune homme avait apprit à déchiffrer l'attitude apparemment froide du super agent et avait découvert qu'il était quelqu'un de doux , attentionné et honnête envers ses amis et surtout envers J lui même . K n'était le super agent froid et sans cœur que les autres du MIB décrivaient : C'est juste qu'il était pudique et pas très expansif niveau sentiments .

« Je ne comprend pas … Si ce que Yasmina m'a dit sur l'ammut est vrai …alors pas de doutes K connaît mes sentiments … Mais pourquoi il ne réagit pas ?! Il n'a rien dit … Est ce que je le dégoûtes ? Non sinon il n'aurait pas proposer que je vienne vivre chez lui … ! »

Les mots de Yasmina ne cessait de tourner dans sa tête :

« _Bon sang J ! Il ne vous est jamais venu à l'esprit que K pouvait lui aussi être amoureux de vous !?_ »

J ne savait plus comment se comporter face à K . Il sursauta presque à la voix de baryton de son aîné .

_ Ton appartement ne sera pas remit en état avant un moment . Tu dormiras dans mon lit …

Le pauvre J devint si rouge que même sa teinte de peau n'était plus visible .

_ Je … Je ne voudrais pas déranger … Je sais que tu apprécies ton intimité … Bafouilla-t-il . « Bravo J ! Comme réponse on peut faire mieux ! »

La main de K saisissant la sienne le ramena à la réalité .

_ Je tiens plus à toi qu'à ma propre vie … Lui-dit-il d'une voix profonde avec une légère rougeur sur les joues .

En entendant ces mots et plus encore la façon dont ils étaient dit J sentit son cœur fondre . Cela ressemblait à une déclaration .

Arrivés à l'appartement K aida J a installé ses affaires dans son armoire et prépara à dîner .

J se sentait bien chez son partenaire . Son appartement semblait figé dans le temps à la fois à leur époque et à celle où le MIB fut fondé . A chaque fois qu'il venait ici c'était comme si il était dans un nid douillet . Ici K se dévoilait un peu plus , il lui arrivait même de sourire franchement voir rieur mais toujours aussi pudique . Et par magie K réussit à mettre cette ambiance si douce faisant oublier à son partenaire sa gêne . Ils passèrent le reste de la soirée à se parler , de tout et de rien , se racontant leur souvenirs , riant de leurs aventures , exprimant leur espoir de voir un jour l'humanité entière découvrir et comprendre toute ces espèces qui vivaient parmi eux .

Tout au long de cette soirée le super agent s'enivrait de la présence lumineuse de son amour . Ne se lassant pas de le regarder , apprenant par cœur les courbes de son visage , s'abreuvant de son rire d'enfant . Il était amoureux , fou amoureux de ce jeune homme qui avait apporté tant de vie dans son existence triste et monotone . Et il n'y avait pas que sur lui que la lumière de J opérait , depuis qu'il était au MIB l'agence semblait plus que vivante , joyeuse et prestigieuse .

Mais alors que la soirée avançait J émit un bâillement de fatigue , dont la ressemblance avec un miaulement attendrit au plus au point K .

_ Je pense qu'il est temps d'aller dormir l'artiste . J'ai préparé le lit pour toi , je dormirai sur le canapé .

A l'idée de dormir dans le lit de son aimé , J rougit mais il ne put s'empêcher d'être déçus du fait qu'il ne dorme pas avec lui .

_ Mais K … ça me gêne … Je veux dire tu as été blessé aussi et dormir sur un canapé … n'est pas bon pour toi … Bredouilla-t-il .

K le regarda intrigué . Si il ne le connaissait pas si bien il aurait juré que J tentait de l'inviter à dormir avec lui . La vision de lui et son partenaire enlacés dans ce lit le frappèrent de plein fouet et il n'eut pas le temps de cacher la rougeur lui couvrant le visage à J qui haussa les sourcils de surprises . Voulant garder une certaine constante , le plus âgé se ravisa et posa sa main sur la tête de son cadet , le flattant comme un enfant .

_ Bien vas te coucher j'arrive bientôt … Dit-il avec tendresse .

J eu l'impression que le temps c'était figé et tandis que K se dirigeait vers la cuisine , le jeune agent eu un mal de chien à ce levé du canapé tant il avait du mal à analyser la situation .

K prit son temps pour faire la vaisselle assez nerveux à l'idée de trouver J dans son lit .

« Bon sang K ! Reprends toi ! Que va penser J ?! Tu es censé le protéger et le rassurer ! Pas de lui donner l'impression que l'ammut va le duper une nouvelle fois ... »

Parce que plus que tout ce soir , K voulait que J se sente bien , qu'il ne pense pas à ces derniers événements si douloureux .

Il revit le monstre au dessus de son précieux trésor labourant la peau d'ébène de ses griffes tandis que le visage du jeune homme affichait une expression de pure terreur .

Ne tenant plus il laissa échapper ses larmes . Il avait vraiment crut perdre son partenaire .Rien qu'à l'idée qu'il aurait put arriver quelques minutes après et trouvé J mort lui donnait la nausée . Il pleura en silence espérant que le jeune homme ne l'entende pas . Après un quart d'heure il se rendit dans la chambre le cœur battant . La silhouette de J se dessinait sur un des coté du lit recroquevillé sous les draps . Ainsi il paraissait plus petit que nature . Il s'était placé de tel sorte qu'une majeure partie du lit restait libre . K étira un sourire tendre .Ce qu'il ne savait pas en revanche c'est que J , lui ne dormait pas . Il se déshabilla ne restant qu'en boxeur et alla se coucher à ses cotés . J de son coté en sentant la chaleur de K déglutit . Il mourrait d'envie de se retourner et de se logeait dans les bras de son partenaire . Il décida de tenter sa chance mais il n'eut même pas le temps de se retourner que K prononça ces mots avec une quasi vénération dans la voix :

_ Bonne nuit James … Je t'aimes …

Le choc fut si grand que J se retourna et manqua de tomber du lit si K ne l'avait pas retenu et tiré contre lui . Le jeune homme put lire la confusion sur le visage de son aîné .En effet K n'avait vraiment pas prévu sa réaction et ne savait vraiment pas quelle explication sortir . Mais avant qu'il ne put dire quoi que ce soit l'agent d'ébène posa tendrement ses lèvres sur les siennes . En entendant les mots de son amour James avait eu l'impression que le monde s'offrait à lui , qu'il pouvait tout faire alors avec tout ce courage il avait enfin embrassé l'homme de sa vie non sans timidité et tendresse . D'abord choqué K serra un peu plus fort son amant dans ses bras et répondit avec ferveur au baiser . Celui-ci devint passionné . Le super agent se sentait au paradis explorant la bouche de J , gouttant ses larmes de joie alors qu'il délaissait ses lèvres pour parsemer ses joues de baisers .

_ Je t'aimes … K … Kévin … Je t'aimes aussi . Dit J en haletant de bonheur .

En entendant son ancien prénom le dénommé sourit à pleine dent et renversa son amour sous lui et dévora son coup de coup de langue mutin , de baisers fiévreux et de gentilles morsures . James émit un gloussement joyeux mais le contact entre les deux corps réveilla leurs blessures . Ils gémirent de douleur en chœur puis se contemplèrent . Ils éclatèrent tout deux de rire et Kévin berça le jeune homme dans ses bras .

_ Pourvu que ces blessures guérissent vite . Ronronna-t-il avec amour au creux de l'oreille de James . Celui-ci piqua un fard .

Après quelques baisers et quelques douces caresses ils s'endormirent dans les bras de l'autre heureux et soulagés .


	6. Chapter 6

_6 Cachette_

La semaine s'écoula avec tendresse pour le jeune couple . Profitant de chaque instant l'un avec l'autre . Ils sortirent au restaurant , au cinéma, au parc . K été plus que fier d'avoir un si beau jeune homme à son bras , dans la rue . Et si par malheur des passants faisaient mines de les critiquer ou de les déranger il suffisait d'un regard noir et plus que menaçant du super agent pour faire déguerpir les gêneurs .

Durant ces quelques jours , Kévin se sentait vivant . Comme si le MIB n'était plus sa seule motivation à se lever le matin .

Il avait James et pour lui c'était le bonheur . De son coté J n'aurait jamais imaginé qu'un jour il serait en couple avec l'homme de sa vie . Pendant longtemps il s'était résigné à vivre avec son secret mais à présent il avait l'impression qu'on avait libéré son cœur d'une cage .Entre les bras de K il se sentait enfin complet .

Mais les blessures des deux amants n'étant pas guéris , ils ne pouvaient pas aller plus loin que quelques caresses . Ce qui était assez frustrant pour le super agent , qui désirait vraiment allez un peu plus loin avec son trésor .La situation était pratiquement la même pour son partenaire .En fait les chances que Yasmina , Z voir même tout le MIB gagnent le paris étaient passées à la trappe .

Lorsqu'ils reprirent le travail les deux amants eurent l'impression d'être constamment surveillés et pour cause . Le paris fait par les membres du MIB était toujours d'actualité et chacun essayait de deviner quand ils étaient passer à l'action . L étant médecin était la mieux placée pour faire ce constat . Alors qu'elle faisait passer à J un examen elle cherchait le moindre indice comme un suçon , une marque de dents ou d'ongles … Juste au cas où K soit moins tendre qu'elle ne l'aurait imaginé .Mais quand elle constata qu'effectivement ils n'étaient pas passés à l'étape supérieure cela l'agaça beaucoup et elle se dépêcha de rapporter la nouvelle à Yasmina .

Bien sûr tout le MIB ne tarda pas à être au courant .

Les semaines passantes , l'ambiance de l'agence sembla évoluer . Z fut le premier à constater ce changement : Les membres en noir semblaient plus détendus . De son bureau , ils les voyaient plus souriants , des couples se former ou se révéler sous ses yeux . Néanmoins Z ne pouvait s'empêcher de s'inquiéter pour leur avenir car avec l'amour vient aussi la jalousie . Il craignait également que le professionnalisme de ses employés en pâtisse . Mais au delà de ses idées noires il ne s'était jamais sentit aussi fier d'être à la tête du MIB . Il étira un sourire soulagé en retournant à son travail .

De leur coté J et K avaient repris leur rôle parmi leur amis . Leur relation intense n'avait pas écornée leur talent et leur professionnalisme bien qu'ils n'avait pas eu le temps de passer au niveau supérieur de celle-ci . En fait même si leurs blessures n'étaient plus douloureuse , K ne voulait pas aller trop vite avec J , de crainte que le souvenir de l'Ammut ne soit encore présent .

Un matin comme les autres , la tranquillité de l'agence fut interrompue par une panne de courant et la voix retentissante de Yasmina poussant un juron dans sa langue maternelle .

_ Et une de plus ! Ca fait la troisième fois aujourd'hui . Remarqua L depuis son infirmerie .

_ Je vais aller voir si elle n'a pas besoin d'aide . Dit J qui venait de lui apporter un dossier .

Le jeune agent se dirigea vers le troisième étage où il trouva son amie en train de se débattre avec les fils d'un panneau électrique .

_ Espèce de sale … ! Ronchonnait-elle .

_ Yasmina je suis venus voir si tu avais besoin d'aide ! Appela le jeune homme .

_ Tu es un amour J mais non ça ira merci … Quoique , je pense que je vais devoir couper le courant dans le secteur 13 , j'ai déjà fait passer un message pour prévenir ceux qui sont là bas mais je sais pas si tout le monde a été prévenu .

_ Je vais aller voir si il reste du monde , j'ai du temps devant moi . Je te contacterais par l'intercom quand j'aurais finis .

_ D'accord ! Cria Yasmina le nez à nouveau plongé dans ses fils colorés .

J connaissait peu le secteur 13 en fait il n'était pas rare que chaque agent du MIB , même les plus anciens , ne connaissent pas complètement leur lieu de travail tant les structures étaient gigantesques . James faisait partit du MIB depuis deux ans seulement et il savait qu'il lui faudrait plus d'une vie pour entièrement connaître son lieu de travail par cœur . Le secteur 13 était surtout constitué de vieilles archives et de salles réservées au personnel rarement utilisées depuis les années 80 . Le jeune homme avait entendu dire que le projets de remettre tout à neuf était sur la table .

Il n'était pas rassuré seul dans ses couloirs mal éclairés . Il aurait bien aimé que K soit avec lui .

Tout à coup il vit de la lumière sous une porte le long du couloir . Il entra dans la pièce et fut surprit par son décor . Cela aurait pût être une vieille réserve poussiéreuse ou un débarras mal rangé mais cela ressemblait à une petite caverne d'ali baba . Il y avait des étagères remplies de livres , du matériel de sport et un vieux sofa bleu . L'éclairage était doux et chaleureux , rien à voir avec les vieux néons du couloir .

_ C'est beau … On dirait presque l'appartement de K... Murmura J .

_ Je me suis toujours demandé combien de temps ça te prendrais pour trouver cette pièce . Déclara tout à coup une voix derrière lui . Le pauvre James manqua de faire une crise cardiaque en découvrant son amant dans son dos .

_ K... Kévin … Tu m'as fais peur ...Soupira James avant que son aîné ne le serre dans ses bras en guise d'excuses. Il soupira d'aise en lovant son visage dans le cou solide de son partenaire savourant son odeur . K étira un sourire attendrit , le fait que J l'appelle par son vrai nom dans leurs moments d'intimités le rendait heureux .

_ Excuse moi ce n'était pas mon attention … Murmura-t-il avant d'embrasser tendrement les lèvres pleines de son amour .

J se laissa entraîner dans ce baiser et il sentit un frisson de plaisir lui parcourir tout le corps quand les larges mains du super agent caressèrent ses omoplates .

Il se séparèrent pour reprendre leur souffle et James se souvint pourquoi il était venu ici .

_ Heu … Yasmina m'a demandé de prévenir tout ceux qui sont ici … Elle est en train d'essayer de réarranger le système électrique et elle m'a dit qu'elle allait couper le courant … Il faut qu'on remonte ...Dit-il un peu étourdit par le baiser . Mais à peine eu-t-il prononcé ses paroles , que le courant sauta les plongeant dans une lumière rouge et on entendit les portes de sécurité se bloquer automatiquement .

_ J'ai l'impression qu'elle a fait une gaffe . Remarqua K .

Se séparant de son petit ami Kévin alla mettre en route un générateur de secours qui se trouvait dans un coin de la pièce .

_ Est ce que les intercom fonctionnent à ton avis ? Demanda son partenaire en en cherchant un .

_ Je crains que non . Ce générateur n'est fait que pour l'éclairage de cette pièce et je doute que ton visiophone personnel passe , les murs sont très épais .

_ Oh non il faut que je retourne là haut... Je dois encore … Mais au fait … C'est quoi cet endroit ?

_ Ah ça … C'est ma cachette personnelle …Quand le MIB fut fondé et que j'ai été engagé , cette pièce était censé être une salle de repos mais personne n'y venait jamais . Alors j'y venais quand je voulais être seul et tranquille . Avec le temps j'ai amassé tout ça .

_ C'est génial je trouve … Dit J en souriant comme un enfant .

_ Je suis content que ça te plaise … Dit K . Le super agent s'installa dans le sofa et invita son petit ami a s'asseoir avec lui . J fit mieux et alla se lover dans les bras de son aîné .

_ Je suis désolé … C'est ton intimité je n'aurais peut-être pas dût venir ...Murmura-t-il la gorge nouée.

Kévin passa sa main sous le menton de son compagnon et plongea ses yeux bleus dans les yeux bruns .

_ Je voulais que tu trouve cette pièce … Tu pourras venir ici aussi souvent que tu le souhaite … Je t'aime ...et ma vie c'est toi .

James émut par ses mots avança de nouveaux ses lèvres pour quémander un baiser auquel son amant répondit avec délice . Il entrouvrit la bouche pour laisser la langue du brun venir à la rencontre de la sienne . K rompit le baiser pour descendre sur le cou d'ébène tout en défaisant la cravate et les premiers boutons de sa chemise .J poussa un gémissement de plaisir quand son amant lui mordit tendrement le cou . Emporté par une pulsion qu'il ne se connaissait pas il ramena la bouche de K sur la sienne tout en lui enlevant frénétiquement sa veste et celle de son partenaire . Puis se mit à califourchon sur les hanches du plus âgé qui fut surprit par cette soudaine fougue chez son jeune amant mais néanmoins ravit de découvrir un telle énergie chez lui autre que sur le terrain .Lorsque James eu finalement retirer sa chemise , Kévin put à loisir contempler le torse glabre et bien dessiné de son adonis . Il étira un sourire gourmand avant de retirer à son tour sa chemise ses yeux emplis de désirs encrés dans ceux de J . A peine torse nu il emprisonna le jeune homme dans ses bras et le fit basculé sous lui en riant . Ils s'embrassèrent à nouveau et K descendit à nouveau doucement sur le cou puis sur le torse de son partenaire le cajolant de baisers ,de caresses léchant et mordillant chaque centimètre d'épiderme brune . Il s'enivrait des gémissements et des soupirs que poussaient James .

Le jeune agent avait l'impression de rêver . Jamais un homme ne l'avait traité avec autant de tendresse et d'amour . James avait connu des hommes avant sa vie au MIB mais cela n'avait laissé chez lui qu'un goût d'amertume . Ces hommes ne lui avait pas fait l'amour , ils voulaient juste coucher et lui avait brisé le cœur ensuite sans pitié .Et puis il avait rencontré Kévin et sa vie avait enfin un sens . Il n'échangerait cette vie pour rien au monde .

La langue de K passant sur un de ses tétons le ramena à la réalité . Il poussa un petit cri de plaisir qui fit sourire Kévin contre sa peau . Il renouvela son geste tandis que sa main caressait l'autre bouton de chaire .Le spectacle de James se tortillant dans ses bras , le souffle court et les yeux voilés de luxure , était plus qu'érotique . Sa main descendit à la braguette du jeune noir et caressa la bosse déjà bien gonflé à travers le tissu tandis qu'il introduisait sa langue dans le nombril de son cadet qui se cambra de plaisir .Cette réaction encouragea le brun qui finit par défaire le pantalon de son amant et empoigna avec douceur le sexe gorgé d'amour qui émit un son de pur luxure .

Le super agent commença a le caresser avec douceur appuyant par endroit avec tendresse , dessinant de petits cercles sur les veines gonflées .

J crut perdre la tête . K avait des doigts de fées . Il faisait appelle a toute sa volonté pour ne pas jouir sur la seconde .

_ Ah ! K … Kévin … Pas si vite je vais … Bafouilla-t-il un peu gêné .

_ Je sais mon ange … Ne t'inquiètes pas … Ronronna le plus âgé en l'embrassant tendrement . Mais lui même avait du mal a gardé son self contrôle , surtout que les mains de J ne restèrent pas inactives . Elles caressaient son dos , son torse , ses épaules et son cou à loisir offrant un contraste magnifique entre sa peau pâle et celle sombre de son petit ami .

Comme pour remercier K de toute cette attention J laissa une de sa main vadrouiller vers la braguette de son homme et la défit avant de l'y engouffrer . K poussa un grognement surprit dans la bouche de James qui étira un sourire satisfait . Ils intensifièrent leurs caresses jusqu'à ce que Kévin relâche sa proie pour mieux défaire le pantalon et le boxer de son amant qui n'eut même pas le temps de gémir de frustration . Puis il se sentit tout à coup vulnérable : Il était nu au dessus de lui qui le contemplait avec des yeux brûlant de désir et d'amour .

En effet K ne pouvait détacher son regard du jeune homme allongé sous lui : Il était absolument magnifique : Grand , mince les épaules et le torse finement sculptés comme si il avait été taillé dans un marbre noire pur teinté de rouge . Ce que K aimait le plus c'était le regard de son amour : Il avait un regard d'enfant innocent et fragile qui lui faisait tomber toute ses barrières de super agent du MIB .

James avait du mal à soutenir le regard intense de son homme et ses yeux dérivèrent sur le torse solide et carré de ce dernier ce qui lui fit monter intensément le rouge au joues . Étourdit il détourna le regard intimidé . La main douce de son amour sur son visage le fit revenir à la réalité .

_Kévin … Je … Je t'aime … Ce fut tout ce qu'il put dire comme si son cerveau était seulement connecté à son cœur .

K lui sourit tendrement .

_ Je t'aime aussi James … Tu es adorable mon cœur... Répondit-il en l'embrassant . Il lui écarta doucement les jambes avant de déposer de doux baiser sur ses genoux et descendant lentement sa langue sur la peau douce , tout ça sans lâcher J des yeux . Comprenant ce que son amoureux allait lui faire le jeune agent devint écarlate . Il ne put retenir un râle de pur plaisir quand la langue chaude passa sur sa hampe déjà dure de plaisir . K fut fier de provoquer une telle réaction chez son amant et comptait bien lui prouver tout son amour . Sa fellation était à la fois douce et sexy : Il le léchait , le massait ,entre ses doigts et taquinait le gland par de doux mouvements . Lorsqu'il le prit en bouche J crut toucher le ciel . Ses gémissements et ses soupirs étaient la plus belle des musiques aux oreilles de K qui comptait bien lui faire toucher les étoiles .

_ Attends … Kévin … Je, je vais … Kévin ! James aurait voulut tenir plus mais l'orgasme le prit et il jouit dans la bouche de son homme qui n'en perdit pas une goutte . Celui ci se redressa et caressa le visage brûlant avant de s'allonger doucement sur lui pour le serrer dans ses bras .

_ Tu es parfait mon amour … Je t'aime ...Ronronna-t-il à son oreille .

_ Je t'aime aussi … Kévin … Fais moi l'amour … Je te veux en moi … Souffla James dans son cou .

Kévin devint rouge et sentit la chaleur lui enflammer les hanches . Il sourit tendrement à son petit ami et humidifia ses doigts de salive tandis que J picorait sa gorge de baisers . Bien conscient que sa salive n'avait pas l'efficacité d'un bond lubrifiant il cajola et caressa le plus tendrement possible le corps du plus jeune tout en introduisant un premier doigt dans son intimité . James se crispa un peu de gêne mais Kévin déposa de légers baisers sur son visage pour le rassurer en même temps d'insérer un deuxième et de faire de doux mouvements de va et viens en lui . Le cadet s'accrocha a ses épaules et enterra son visage dans son cou .

_ Ça va aller mon bébé ? Demanda K un peu inquiet .

J le regarda avec des yeux emplis de tendresse .

_ Oui continus mon amour … Supplia-t-il presque comme un miaulement .

Tout en l'embrassant K s'exécuta calquant les mouvements de ses doigts sur les gémissements de plaisir de son amant . James ressentait tellement de plaisir qui avait du mal a garder ses repères .Il avait l'impression de devenir fou de bonheur .

_ Mon ange , je n'en peux plus j'ai envie de toi ...Suffoqua l'aîné .

_ Moi aussi … Viens mon amour … Supplia-t-il .

K retira ses doigts faisant grogner son partenaire , enleva son pantalon et s'installa entre ses cuisses .Ils échangèrent encore un baiser et s'en se quitter des yeux Kévin le pénétra doucement . Même si il le fit avec une infinie tendresse , James ne put retenir un petit cri de douleur , lui faisant stopper sa progression .

_ Veux tu qu'on arrête … ? Je ne veux pas te faire mal … Déclara-t-il avec amour en le berçant .

James émut par l'amour de son partenaire lui embrassa tendrement les deux joues et le nez .

_ Non … Continues mon amour … C'est passé … Miaula-t-il .

Avec un sourire rassurés , K entama un premier coup de reins .D'abord lent , les petits cris de plaisir de J lui firent accélérer la cadence . La pièce et le couloir s'emplirent de leur gémissements . Ils avaient l'impression d'être seuls au monde , sans aucune barrières pour les empêcher de s'aimer sincèrement .

Copiant sur ses coups de reins K caressa le membre brûlant de son amant qui se sentit partir .

Ils jouirent ensemble dans un râle qui auraient fait rougir tout les saints du paradis .

K s'écroula le souffle court sur son James qui enroula ses bras autour de lui comme si ils ne formaient qu'un seul être .

K se retira doucement de J et alla chercher une couverture pour l'étendre sur eux deux . James posa sa tête sur le torse de son amant , le caressant du bout des doigts .Ils se sourirent tendrement avant de s'assoupir épuisés par leurs ébats .

Ils ne furent réveillé qu'une heure plus tard quand Yasmina réussit à remettre le courant et à les appeler par l'intercom . Lorsqu'ils la rejoignirent elle se cofonda en plate excuses en leur expliquant qu'il y avait eu un problème dans le circuit principale qu'elle avait dût tout démonter et remonter . James ne le remarqua pas mais la présence de K ne sembla pas surprendre la Félinide . Sachant qu'il devait vite retourner à ses dossiers et par crainte que L ne le dissèque si il prenait encore du retard . Il embrassa K , salua l'alien et courut à son travail . Une fois seuls les deux amis échangèrent un regard complice .

_ Merci Yasmina …

_ Oh mais de rien K ce fut un plaisir … Mais je ne pourrais pas faire ça tout les jours alors … Dit Yasmina avec malice .

Le super agent étira un petit sourire narquois .

_ Ce ne sera pas nécessaire … Nous avions juste besoin d'un peu de tranquillité … Et il sait où aller à présent .

La félinide éclata de rire .

_ Vraiment vous les humains vous êtes insatiables !

Et ils retournèrent chacun à leurs poste .

Ainsi se déroula une nouvelle journée de travail au MIB .

 _FIN_

 _Et voilà la fin de cette fanfic . Désolée j'ai eu vraiment beaucoup de mal à la finir le manque d'inspiration étant ma grippe du moment . J'espère qu'elle vous a plut et je ne compte pas m'arrêter d'écrire de sitôt ._

 _Je vous dit à la prochaine et merci pour vos lectures !_

 _Bisous !_


End file.
